


Big Time Lessons

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School junior James has been distracted in his classes lately and he's failing because of it. His teachers will not stand for such a thing. Foursome between James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos. AU. EXTREME SMUT. RATED M FOR A REASON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**:D**

* * *

"Mr. Diamond, Please stay after class. I need to talk to you." I rolled my eyes as the class oohed immaturely while gathering their things. I sighed and watched as all of my friends exited the small classroom and headed out to begin the weekend. I got up from my seat at the back of the classroom, stopping just a few feet in front of my English teacher's desk. He did not look up, but simply continued to grade the test papers on his desk as if I wasn't standing there. My eyebrows furrowed and my lips moved into a pout while hugging my textbook closer to my chest. I, James Alexander Philip Diamond, was not used to being ignored. I opened my mouth to speak, but my teacher held up a hand motioning for me to be quiet. I shut my mouth and glared at the older man before moving and sitting on the closest student desk, directly in front of him.

The room was silent, save for the scratching of his pen on the papers. I watched as his hand moved over them, marking them with either checks or X's. I watched him scratch his stubbly chin, before running that same hand through his silky jet black hair. I licked my lips as he grunted in frustration and as the pale skin of his arms glimmered in the shine of the California sun peeking in through the window. I tried my hardest not to drool at his perfect specimen and I quickly straightened up when his gaze rested on me. That's right. I, James Alexander Phillip Diamond, am not only gayer than the rainbow, but I am also harboring a major crush on my English teacher, Mr. Logan Mitchell.

Mr. Mitchell stood up from behind his desk and walked until he was standing in front of it. He crossed his arms and looked at me. "Mr. Diamond," I tried to suppress the shiver that ran up my spine as he said my name. "Do you know the reason why I asked you to stay back today?" I shook my head.

"No Mr. Mitchell. I have no idea why." I said while looking down at my feet, embarrassed. He sighed.

"James, Are you aware that you are in danger of failing? Not just this semester, but the entire class. I know you're a bright kid or else your English teacher last year wouldn't have recommended you for the AP class so I don't see what the problem is. Are you not trying? Are you not understanding the material?" I shook my head at both questions and he was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Is it me?" I snapped my head up at the question and looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" I asked. Mr. Mitchell shrugged.

"Am I a bad teacher? Is that why you're doing so poorly?" He asked, slightly insecure.

"No! That's not it at all!"

"I mean after all this is my first teaching job so if I suck I would really appreciate it if you would tell me-" I hopped off the desk and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to look up at me. Mr. Mitchell was a good few inches shorter than I, but I thought it only added to his cuteness.

"Mr. Mitchell, the fact that I'm not passing is entirely my own fault. You're an awesome teacher and don't ever forget that." Mr. Mitchell smiled before gently taking hold of my wrists and taking my hands off of his shoulders. He didn't release my wrists however, even after my hands were no longer touching him.

"Thank you, James. But if this is true, why are you my only student not passing? Sure some of the others are barely scarping Ds, but you are the only one with an F. Why aren't you doing as well as the others?" He asked. I shrugged and looked anywhere but at his eyes.

"I've been distracted is all, I guess…" I muttered. Mr. Mitchell stepped closer to me and arched an eyebrow.

"Distracted? Distracted by what, James?" I gulped and tried to move out of my teacher's grasp, but he held firm. "James, I asked you a question and I'm waiting for your answer. What are you distracted by?" I shook my head, still refusing to meet his gaze. "James, look at me. Please." I gave in to his demand and met his soft brown eyes with mine. "What are you distracted by?" He asked again. I realized that he had stepped closer to my person without me noticing. If we both leaned in about two inches, our lips would be touching. His lips were right there, a shimmering bright pink and they looked so soft and kissable… "James? You are distracted by…"

"You." I blurted out unexpectedly. The two of us froze and stared at each other in silence.

"Me?" He squeaked out. I nodded slowly.

"You." Mr. Mitchell opened his mouth to speak again, but I cut him off by grabbing both sides of his face and pressing my lips against his. They were as soft as I had imagined and tasted faintly of cherries, one of my favorite foods. I licked them slightly, trying to savor the taste. He opened his mouth in shock and I couldn't resist slipping my tongue in his mouth. When my tongue met his, Mr. Mitchell pulled away from me. I gasped realizing what I had just done.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Mitchell!" I exclaimed. I am so sorry. I did not mean to do that, I promise. I've just been lusting after you for so long now and you were so close and you smelled so good and I just couldn't control myself and, and, and-" My rambling was stopped when he kissed me with as much passion as I had kissed him with before. When he pulled back, my teacher was smiling.

"James, I know you like me. I've known for a while. You weren't exactly discreet about it considering the fact that the one homework assignment you actually turned had "Mr. James Mitchell" written all over it with a hearts over the Is." I blushed as I remembered forgetting to erase that before turning it in.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mitchell. I-" My teacher gave me a chaste kiss and placed a hand on my check, rubbing it comfortingly.

"James, it's okay. I like you too. And when we're alone, it's Logan, not Mr. Mitchell." I nodded and held the hand that wasn't on my face.

"Logan." I said letting the name roll off my tongue. "I like it. Um, Logan?" He raised his eyebrows to show he was listening. "Can I kiss you again?" I asked shyly. Logan giggled and nodded, moving to once more lean against his desk, this time taking me along with him. I looked down at him, placing my hands on his desk as he hooked his fingers in the front pocket of my jeans. The two of us looked at each other for a few moments before I finally couldn't take it anymore and I kissed him fiercely. He smiled into the kiss and moved his hands from in my pockets to under my shirt. I moaned as he ran his fingers up and down my bare chest. His smaller frame snuggled perfectly against mine and the heat he was radiating made me only want him more. Just as I was moving to deepen the kiss, there was a low whistle at the door. We broke apart and I gasped at who was standing there.

Occupying the doorway were two of my other teachers (and stars of my latest wet dreams), Mr. Kendall Knight and Mr. Carlos Garcia. Mr. Knight was my Algebra 2 teacher, while Mr. Garcia was the reason I was failing Spanish. I was completely aware that teacher/student relationships were against code and the last thing I wanted was to get Logan in trouble. I quickly backed away from him and rushed to make myself look somewhat presentable.

"This-this isn't wha-what it looks like." I stuttered as I tried to tuck my shirt back into my pants. "I swear. I came onto him and I forced him to kiss me. Mr. Knight, Mr. Garcia, please don't tell Principal Rocque. I don't wanna get Logan, I mean Mr. Mitchell into any trouble." Mr. Knight, Mr. Garcia and Logan shared a look. The three elders turned back to look at me before laughing. My jaw dropped in shock.

"James," Logan gasped through his giggles. "It's okay. I asked Kendall and Carlos to meet us after school today." I arched an eyebrow and looked at the three of them, trying to read their faces for any lies. I couldn't find any.

"Really?" I asked. Mr. Knight nodded.

"Yeah. He did. oh and Logan? Next time you wanna molest one of the students, make sure you lock the door. You never know who might walk in and I'm positive that the Superintendent wouldn't be as forgiving as the two of us." As he said this, he along with Mr. Garcia entered the empty classroom, shutting and locking the door behind them. They walked up to Logan and stood on either side of him, all three staring expectantly at me. I was too stunned for words.

"James?" I snapped my head to the sexy Latino as he spoke my name. I looked him up and down, his perfect tan skin taunting me. "You can come closer. We're not gonna bite."

"Unless he begs for it." Kendall added with a smirk. Logan hit him playfully on the chest.

"Calm down, Kendall. We don't wanna scare him." I stepped closer to my teachers, moving until I was standing directly in front of them, but still a good three feet away. I stared at my feet.

"What'd you call Mr. Knight and Mr. Garcia for?" I asked nervously. Logan chuckled.

"After the bell rings, it's Kendall and Carlos, James. And I called them because I noticed that you've been pretty distracted in their classes as well and I assumed it was for the same reason you weren't paying attention in mine. So I asked them to come and help me rid you of your distractions." I looked up to see that they were all smirking at me.

"How?" Carlos arched an eyebrow before staring at me pointedly.

"Well, we figured out that the reason we are distracting you so much is because you are sexually frustrated. Tell the truth, James. When was the last time you got laid?" As Carlos spoke, he rubbed a hand up and down Logan's inner thigh, causing him to whimper. I shook my head trying to focus enough to form coherent sentences. It didn't work.

"Well, it's been a while-"Kendall, who had been caressing Logan's hair, tugged on it, yanking Logan's head back. Keeping his eyes trained on mine, he placed three kisses on the paler boy's neck.

"How long…is a while?" He asked licking the vein that ran along Logan's neck. I moaned softly as I watched. "Mr. Diamond, I asked you a question and I expect an answer."

"A little over six months maybe-" I responded watching my English teacher unravel at the touch of the two men. Carlos hissed his teeth in disproval and shook his head, moving his hand from on Logan's thigh to directly on top of his crotch.

"That's much too long to go without getting fucked. Just ask Logan here. Kendall and I try to fuck him at least twice a day." My eyes widened in shock.

"You three-you've-you're-"

"Together? Yep. Since our Senior Year of High School .But you don't wanna hear all the naughty, nasty, cum inducing details about that." Kendall said detaching his lips from Logan's neck. I could see the beginning of multiple hickies and Logan was gasping for breath. Carlos unbuttoned Logan's shirt, throwing it by the door. When it was off, he reached to unbutton his own. I was mesmerized by the two of them.

"I don't?" I asked weakly. Kendall nodded and stood up, moving till he was standing behind me. He was so close that I could feel his bulge rub against my firm ass. I subconsciously rubbed back against him. Without even seeing his face, I knew Kendall was smirking as he placed his hands on my belt, pulling it off. He shook his head.

"No, you don't. You want us to show you a good time, a fun time. How about it, James?" He whispered against my neck. Before I could answer, he cut me off. "Watch them. Don't they look so good together?" I glanced at Carlos and Logan who had began to make-out. Neither of my teachers were wearing their shirts and Carlos' leg was in between Logan's, who was grinding up and down on it. The two were sharing an open-mouth kiss and I groaned as I watched Carlos flick his tongue against Logan's. At the sound of my groan, the two broke apart and looked at me and Kendall. They were panting as they stared, but their hips continued to move against each others.

"So what do you say?" Kendall asked. I looked at him, confused. "Wanna spend a night with the three of us?"

"Yeah, James. It'll be fun." Carlos said looking me up and down. "Think about everything we could teach you about how to please a man and about how to be pleased _by_ a man." Logan nodded excitedly.

"Besides, you need to bring up your grades in our classes." He stated. "And I think this is the perfect way."

"Definitely the perfect way." Kendall said grinning. I turned my head to look at him. "So what do you say?" Instead of answering verbally, I just reached back and pulled his face to mine, kissing him deeply. When we pulled away he was smiling. "I knew you'd see it our way. Hey, Logie, why don't you come over here and show our favorite student exactly why they called you "Superhead" in college?"

My head snapped back to him and Carlos and I watched as he disentangled himself from the Latino boy. The newly shirtless Logan sashayed over until we were chest to chest. He then leaned up and smashed his lips against Kendall's over my shoulder. As I watched in awe as my teachers made out, Logan reached down and effortlessly undid my skinny jeans, before pushing them down to the ground. When they were settled around my ankles and I could easily feel the room's draft, Logan and Kendall broke apart and Logan glanced down before looking back up at me.

"No underwear, James? Any particular reason or do you just go commando all the time?" He asked me, eyebrows raised. I blushed and tried to look down but Kendall had a hand buried so deep in my hair that it prevented me from doing anything he didn't want.

"Answer him." He said, while licking the shell of my ear.

"My pants…they-they're too tight…to wear anything under…" I trailed off. Logan smirked.

"So why wear them?"

"They make…my ass…look…awesome…" All three of my teachers laughed at my comment and Kendall pinched my behind.

"You're right." Carlos said. "But I'm pretty sure it looks even better when you're wearing nothing." Before I could respond, Logan grabbed my hard dick. I moaned and arched into Kendall who chuckled at my reaction.

"If you think this is good wait till he actually does something…" Logan smiled at the comment before sinking down to his knees. If I liked his height before, then I loved it now. On his knees, his lips came up to the exact height of my dick. Logan glanced at me and licked his lips suggestively.

"Are you ready?" He asked, one hand rubbing his crotch, the other slowly jerking me off. I nodded, my mouth suddenly forgetting how to form sentences. Logan closed his eyes and licked the slit. Kendall's hand in my hair stopped me from throwing my head back against his shoulder.

"Watch him. It turns him on knowing that people are watching him do what he does best." Kendall said in my ear causing me to whimper lightly. I would have never pegged Kendall, my strict math teacher, for the dirty talking type but clearly he had been doing it for a while. I looked back down at Logan who had moved on from licking my slit to sucking gently on the head. Kendall hadn't been lying. He really was good at this.

I looked up at Carlos, who had removed his shoes and pants and was stroking himself unashamed. He saw me looking and smiled.

"It feels good?" He asked me breathlessly. I nodded and he grinned. "The best part? He has no gag reflex." Hearing this, Logan took the hand off his dick and gave his co-worker/lover the finger. Carlos smirked.

"You should be careful what fingers you stick up, Logan. We don't wanna corrupt the poor boy." Kendall arched an eyebrow as he ran his fingers in my hair, kissing my temple.

"Because the fact that we're about to fuck him senseless in a classroom and the fact that Logan is giving him some of the best head he's ever received isn't already corrupting him already." I opened my mouth to say I didn't mind being corrupted, but Logan took that moment to deep throat my dick. I gasped and gripped Kendall's pants tightly. He grinned. "Told ya he was good." I nodded and shut my eyes, focusing on nothing but the immense pleasure coursing throughout me. I began to slowly rock my hips into my teacher's warm mouth and he moaned as he rubbed himself. Logan swallowed around me and my knees shook. Just as I was sure I was about to cum, Logan's mouth was pulled off my dick and I shivered as cold air swept over it. My head snapped up and I shivered. Right behind Logan was Carlos who was grinning. He ran his fingers through Logan's hair, who had his eyes closed.

"So how is he, Logie?" He whispered, his eyes trained on me. Logan smiled as he licked his lips.

"Good. Wanna taste?" Carlos grinned and pulled him up by his hair before smashing their lips together. Logan moaned as his mouth was practically assaulted by Carlos'. When they broke apart. Carlos smirked.

"He does taste good."

"Well don't hold out on me." Kendall said pulling the tan teacher closer to him. He kissed him deeply before doing the same thing to Logan. When he was finished, he smiled at me and I blushed. I had tasted my own cum on various occasions and while I thought it had an interesting tinge, I didn't really think it was as amazing as they were making it sound.

"Do-do I really taste that good?" All three of my teachers nodded

"Exceptional."

"Muy Caliente."

"Wanna try?" Kendall asked me. I nodded and he leaned into me, planting a firm kiss on me. He forced my lips open and inserted his tongue, entangling it with mine. I had tasted my cum before on various occasions and I could distinctly taste myself (along with other various flavors) on Kendall's tongue. All of the flavors mixed together increased my arousal by a tenfold and I moaned into my teacher's mouth. I pulled away from him to breathe. "Good?" He asked. I nodded.

"Very." Carlos chuckled at my answer.

"Well, now that we are all in agreement, how about we get down to the best part." My eyes widened at my Spanish teacher's statement. I was failing his class, but I definitely knew what that meant.

"That sounds _purrfect_." Kendall said, taking extra precaution to roll his Rs. He kissed me on the cheek before leading me back to Logan's desk, the two of us followed by Carlos and Logan. When we reached, Carlos rubbed a hand up and down my chest.

"So." He said as he tweaked my nipple. I groaned at his touch. "How do you want this to go?" He asked. I looked at him, my eyes glazed over.

"Wha?"

"He's asking if you want to fuck or if you want to be fucked." Logan explained as he removed Kendall's pants before removing his own. Kendall smiled and ripped open his shirt. By now, all three of my teachers were completely naked and I was only wearing my shirt.

"He looks like a bottom to me." He said as he ran his hands up and down my exposed backside. "Definitely got the ass for it. Are you a top or a bottom, James?" He asked me, running his hand over my twitching hole.

"Bottom." I gasped out.

"Told ya he liked to take it, Carlos. You owe me 20 bucks." Carlos rolled his eyes at the comment and moved his hand from my chest to my back, rubbing lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll pay you later. Right now we have something more important to focus on. Like the horny teenager currently at our disposal." Logan nodded and pushed gently down on my back, forcing me to lean over the desk.

"Who do you want to fuck you, James?" Carlos scoffed.

"That's not even an option. I'm afraid Kendall might pop a vessel if he doesn't get into James sometime soon." Kendall shrugged.

"It's true." Carlos nodded and took hold of Logan's cock, pulling him towards his person.

"And how about we put that nice little mouth of his to good use? He sucks you off, while junior Carlos rocks your world?" Logan grinned and bit his bottom lip.

"I'd like that." Carlos gave him a chaste kiss before reaching into Logan's desk and pulling out a tube of lube. After squirting some onto his fingers, he tossed it to Kendall who did the same. I shivered as I felt Kendall rub one finger at my entrance. I was no untried virgin, but like I said, it had been a while since I had gotten any. As Kendall stretched me, Carlos did the same to Logan and for the next couple of minutes the classroom was silent save for all of our moans. I could barely think straight as Kendall fingered me. After he was able to successfully push in four fingers and pull them out, he stopped. I whimpered at the loss and Kendall shushed me.

"Don't worry baby. I just think you're ready for the real thing is all." As he said this, he rubbed the head of his dick against my entrance and I pushed back, trying to create more friction. Carlos chuckled.

"I think Logan here is ready as well." He said slapping the pale boy's behind. Logan nodded, his eyes shut tight. Carlos moved him until he was up against the desk, his hard dick in front of my face. I couldn't help it. My tongue snaked out of my mouth and I licked my teacher's slit earning a high pitched squeak from him. As I continued to do this, Kendall spread my cheeks, and slowly entered his dick into my hole. Carlos did the same to Logan. As Kendall pushed into me, I slowly slid forward on the desk causing my mouth to slide further onto Logan's dick. I sucked on the head of his cock as Kendall and Carlos slowly pushed into the two of us.

"Harder…please…" Logan moaned. I would have done the same but my mouth was full so I just settled on nodding. I had never felt so good. Sure I had had my fair share in sexual escapades, but I had honestly never felt as full as I had in that moment. At hearing Logan's plea, both Carlos and Kendall sped up, much to the pleasure of me and Logan. They were harshly thrusting into us and Logan wasn't even trying to keep quiet. I pulled off of his dick to breathe, and shut my eyes, trying to not cum so embarrassingly soon. Kendall hit a spot deep in me and I screamed as I saw stars. Grinning that he had found my prostate, he began to unapologetically pound me into the desk. I knew I would be sore as hell the next day, but I could honestly care less. After that, I didn't even try to hold back and I simply gave into the feeling. I opened my eyes to see that Logan looked just as close to experiencing his orgasm as me. I reached out, and began to stroke him fiercely and my teacher screamed his appreciation.

"Shit James…keep going…I'm right there…" I stroked harder as Kendall and Carlos increased their speed. "Shit…shit…shit…oh my god! Yes!" Logan shouted, his head rolling back onto Carlos' shoulder as he came all over my face. His orgasm triggered Carlos'. Watching my Spanish teacher go ape-shit on his ass made me finally succumb to my own and I spilled my seed all over Logan's desk. As my ass clamped around Kendall, he couldn't help but cum as well. The four of us shivered for the next couple of minutes as the sun streamed into the room. When I finally caught me breath, I asked a question that had been bothering me.

"So…does this mean I pass my classes?"

* * *

**Well there it is! New story! :D I hope you all enjoyed it! And if you're gonna add my stories to your favorites or add me as one of your favorites, I simply ask that you review as well. It only takes a second and it makes me feel special! Kay? Cool. Thanks!**

**Kinks, Twinks and Naughty Utube Links!**

**StarkidPotterFan**


	2. The Lessons Continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School junior James has been distracted in his classes lately and he's failing because of it. His teachers will not stand for such a thing. Foursome between James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos. AU. EXTREME SMUT. RATED M FOR A REASON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**That's right! This now has a chapter two! I originally wasn't going to have one, but koganlove26 wrote a review requesting that they go over to Logan's house and the idea has stuck with me ever since so you can thank her for the idea. Hope you all like it! :D**

* * *

It has been a week since I slept with my teachers. Well…a week, two days, 17 hours, 44 minutes and 35 point 2 seconds...but who's counting? After the classroom orgy, I was so flustered and terrified that they would reject me that I quickly muttered some shitty excuse before rushing out of the room and off campus. Thankfully the next week was spring break so I didn't have to worry about seeing my teachers and thinking about exactly what their wonderful bodies could do to mine. But even after being away from them for a week, the overwhelming feeling of lust and want returned just as strongly when I passed the three of them standing around in the faculty parking lot. They stopped halfway in their conversation and stared at me, my heart stalling completely. I almost tripped in the middle of the street, my eyes trained on them instead of the path in front of me. Luckily the bell chose that moment to ring, preventing me from doing anything stupid or remotely embarrassing.

I spent the rest of the day trying not the think of the three of them in various sexual positions, my fantasies reached an all time high entering Logan's classroom. Seeing the desk that I had been royally fucked on brought back wonderful images that had me biting my lip to contain my moan and holding my textbook lower to hide my erection.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Diamond?" I jumped at the sound of the voice behind me. I turned to see Logan standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and smirking at my expression. I quickly changed my features to a neutral expression and shook my head.

"No, sir. No problem." Mr. Mitchell nodded.

"Well then. If it's all right with you, would you kindly take your seat so I can begin my lecture?" I looked behind me to see that everyone else in my class was already seated with notebooks pulled out to take notes. I turned back to Logan sheepishly.

"Sorry, Mr. Mitchell." I muttered softly before shuffling to my seat in the back of the class. I sat down and hurriedly pulled my notebook out and started writing as Logan began to speak.

I thought that hearing him lecture about 1600 year old poets would make me forget about my dick, but it instead did the opposite. Hearing him speak only made me focus on his mouth which made me remember just how good it felt on my dick. Warm, wet, his tongue hitting every spot perfectly…

"All right then. Stay silent till the bell rings. And yes that is pretty much cue for you can use your iPods." Chuckles were heard throughout the class, breaking me out of my lust induced trance. I had zoned out pretty much the entire class and had been hard for that long as well. I sighed in relief. In a few minutes, the bell would ring and I could go home, lock myself in my bedroom and dream of my teachers for as long as I wanted.

"Alright then I guess we all agree that it's a good idea. Agreed? Good. And…go!" Logan said and instantly twenty-four juniors reached into backpacks, purses, pockets and jackets and pulled out iPods of all colors and sizes. I rolled my eyes at the antics of my classmates and reached in my jacket for my own, when two firm hands on my shoulders stopped me. I froze in my seat as the familiar hands began to massage my tense shoulders. The gentle and soothing touch had me immediately relaxing and leaning back in my seat. I looked up to see my teacher smiling down at me.

"Mr. Mitchell-" I started but the man above me was quick to shush me.

"It's Logan. remember?" He said causing me to almost scoff. As if I could forget…

"Well Logan-not that I'm complaining-but isn't you touching me like this…a bad idea? I mean there's twenty-four-"

"Look around the room. Do you see anyone paying us any attention?" I did as my teacher asked and glanced around the classroom. All of my classmates were faced towards the front of the room, some doodling, some writing, some reading, some intensely watching the clock and even a few were asleep. All of them had ear buds in their ears. No one was even glancing back towards us to see what had happened to our teacher.

"You see?" Logan asked, his lips right next to my ear. "No one's even looking." He then took his tongue and traced the outer shell of my ear, before biting on my earlobe as his hands moved from my shoulders to chest, tweaking my nipples through the thin shirt I was wearing. My dick twitched in my jeans and I had to fight back the moan that almost escaped my lips.

"Logan…" I gasped. "Someone could…walk in…I don't want you to get in trouble." The man behind me chucked and kissed my jaw.

"You let me worry about getting in trouble. You however need to worried about this." On the last word, his left hand maneuvered down my chest until it reached my crotch, where it began to gently stroke me through my pants. My fingers curled around the edges of my chair and I bit down on my lip as I tried not to shout out due to the delicious friction the warm hand was causing. My hips involuntarily began thrusting upwards into his hand and Logan laughed. "Have you been hard all day?" He asked, his hand picking up speed. I nodded, too far deep into the pleasure to speak. "Poor baby." He said, strategically placing kisses along my neck and collarbone as he continued to stroke me through my pants.

Suddenly the hand in my lap stopped moving and disappeared with the rest of Logan's body. I sat up in my chair to see him quickly heading towards the front of the classroom. I was about to voice my protests when the bell rang, announcing that school was over. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself, after the intense and unexpected departure of my teacher's hands and lips. Panting deeply, I watched as he packed up his things to leave along with the room's other occupants. Right before he headed out the door, he looked at me and mouthed the words, "your desk". I looked down at it to see a folded piece of white paper lying on it. I looked back up to question him, only to find him and everyone else gone. Shaking, I reached for the paper and opened it, reading its words that had me mentally jumping for joy.

_If you want to continue what's been started, meet Kendall, Carlos and I at the address written below by five. If you're not there by five, we'll know you want this to stop and we'll leave you alone. But if you are…Then we'll see how far this thing will go. Don't be late. ;D_

* * *

"Well, hello James. Something told me you'd show up." I looked up from my feet to see Kendall standing in the doorway and grinning down at me.

"Hi-hi Mr. Knight." I stuttered, shoving my hands in my pockets. My teacher tsked and shook his head.

"When we're not in school its Kendall, James. And you shouldn't look so terrified. It's not like this is the first time." I blushed at the mention of our previous encounter and Kendall grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to him until we were standing nose to nose. "Don't worry. Just relax." I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by Kendall's lips smashing onto mine. I didn't want the kiss to end and when he pulled away, I moaned at the loss. Kendall smirked. "Come in, James. We'll take good care of you." He whispered seductively into my ear, causing me to shiver. I nodded and my teacher slowly pulled me into the apartment, shutting the door behind us.

"Logan! Carlos! Our guest is here." Kendall yelled through the house as he walked behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing up and down my neck. Both of them exited a room and grinned when they saw the two of us. Logan was in a pair of boxers and the shirt he wore that day while Carlos was shirtless and wearing only shorts. They walked towards us and laughed at my shocked expression. "What?" Kendall asked. "Did you think that we'd let Logan keep you all to himself after Carlos and I got a taste? Sorry Mr. Diamond, but that's not gonna happen." As he spoke, he began to remove my jacket and shirt as Carlos worked on my jeans.

"James, do you own any pants that aren't skin tight?" Carlos asked, taking extra care to run his hand over my still encased and hardening dick. I moaned.

"No…" I said weakly.

"Why?" The Latino asked.

"Because…I look really good in them…and every time…I wear tight pants…you guys…seem…to sleep with me…" I panted, causing the three adults to laugh.

"In that case, you're officially not allowed to wear anything else…ever…" Kendall said, littering my neck in kisses. In a few hours, my neck would be covered in hickies but instead of disgusting me, the thought only succeeded in arousing me even further.

Carlos finally got my jeans off and I quickly stepped out of them, leaving me only in boxers, socks and black converses. I turned around to kiss Kendall, his tongue quickly finding mine as Carlos and Logan rushed to undress all of us. Kendall pulled away from me and grinned. He hooked a finger in my boxers and led me over to the living room, Carlos and Logan right behind us. Kendall plopped down into the couch and looked up at me with a grin."On your knees." He commanded. I instantly dropped to the ground without a second thought. Logan chuckled and I looked at him expectantly.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head as Carlos pulled him down onto his lap where he was sitting beside Kendall.

"It's just that I'm usually the one he says that to, so it's interesting to hear him say it to someone else." Kendall smirked as Carlos pulled Logan closer to him.

"I say we see if you're half as good as Logan, but I wouldn't get my hopes too high up if I were you. He has been doing it since eighth grade…" Logan stuck his tongue out at the comment.

"The first time was in ninth grade! And don't act like you didn't enjoy it." Kendall rolled his eyes at the comment, looking back at me. He licked his lips and unbuttoned his jeans, his beautiful cock popping out. I groaned in anticipation and Kendall laughed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you missed my dick this past week." I blushed at the comment and Kendall ran a hand through my hair, leading my face closer to his crotch until I could practically taste the earthly scent radiating from him. Kendall began to slowly stroke himself, moaning softly at his touch. I bit my lip as I gently started humping the ground. I glanced over at Carlos and Logan to see that they had rearranged themselves so that a very naked Logan was straddling Carlos' waist. I watched in awe as my Spanish teacher gently inserted three of his fingers into Logan's ass, causing the brunette to let out a scream of pleasure.

"Shit Carlos!" Logan said, his eyes shut tightly. The Latino smirked, pulling the fingers out before pushing them back in.

*"Te gusta eso? Te gusta mis dedos en tu culo?" Logan nodded quickly as he gripped Carlos shoulders.

*"Si, papà. Me encanta cuando sus dedos eres en mi." My jaw dropped at the conversation. I may not have been passing Spanish, but I knew enough to know what they were talking about. I turned back to Kendall to see him watching me as he stroked himself. He smiled.

"Still not used to see your teachers like this, right?" I nodded weakly before glancing down so that my attention was once again on his dick. Without warning, Kendall took one of his fingers and swiped some of the precum off of his dick and onto my bottom lip. I gasped in surprise before hesitantly licking my lips clean. It was bitter yet not at the same time. I almost couldn't describe it but all I knew was that I wanted more.

I looked back up at Kendall with wide eyes, hoping that they'd convey what I wanted to ask. He apparently got the memo because he removed his hand from his crotch and placed both of his hands behind his head. I reached out and grabbed the base of his dick and squeezed gently as I moved to suck gently on his balls. I worked my way up until I reached the head. I looked up at Kendall and gave him my best innocent face as I slowly licked all the way around the head.

"Shit, James! Keep going." He said and I was more than happy to oblige. As I continued, I glanced back to my left to see that Carlos had moved on from three fingers, and currently had his entire fist pumping in and out of the ass of my English teacher at a fast pace. Logan's head was on Carlos' shoulder, breathing heavily from the intense pleasure that Carlos was giving him. His eyes locked on mine as Carlos laid kisses on his flawlessly pale skin. I moaned around Kendall's dick as I watched, earning a gasp of approval from the blonde.

Carlos used the hand that wasn't fucking Logan to turn his head back towards him and kissed him, hard. Logan moaned in the kiss and began to fuck himself harder on Carlos' fist. As I watched the two of them with extreme awe, I hadn't forgotten about Kendall and by this point I had started to deep throat his dick, sucking and moaning deeply. My teacher let out a long list of curses and I would have grinned had my mouth not been full. Kendall reached over into Carlos' lap and began to give the Latino a hand job. Soon, a pattern was arranged .The faster I sucked Kendall, the faster he jerked off Carlos, and the faster Carlos fist-fucked Logan.

After a little while, Kendall removed his hand from Carlos lap and pulled my mouth off of his dick. I gasped as he pulled me up to kiss him and tasted himself on my lips, my tongue and anywhere else he could get to. When he pulled away I gasped, completely out of breath, my chest heaving. Kendall literally let out a growl and before I knew it, he had torn my boxers off my body, leaving me in my just my shoes and socks. He pulled me onto his lap, expertly lining up my ass with his dick. I moaned. With all the excitement going on in the room, I had completely forgotten about my own hard on bust as soon as his hard dick hit touched my body , I was instantly reminded of it. And I nodded to get off. Now. I looked beside us to see Carlos slowly removing his hand from within Logan. Kendall smirked at the two of them and arched an eyebrow.

"Wanna trade?" he asked. I didn't understand what that meant but clearly Carlos and Logan did because they both nodded. Carlos slapped Logan's ass as the brunette slowly got off of his lap and Kendall motioned for me to get off of him as well. I did and Logan moved until he was sitting in Kendall's lap and Carlos pulled me down into his. He wrapped his arms firmly around my waist, moving a still slick finger towards my ass. I shivered.

"Ready to be fucked?" Carlos asked, his voice dripping with lust. I nodded eagerly and Carlos reached in the couch beside him, pulling out a small bottle of lube. I shook my head and he arched an eyebrow. "You don't want me to use lube?" He asked.

"There's no time." I answered.

"But-"

"I've been hard all damn day and I refuse to wait another couple of minutes to be fucked when I can be fucked now." Logan arched an eyebrow and his back as Kendall gently rolled his balls around in his hand.

"Are you sure about that James? I've taken it raw a few times with these guys and I can guarantee you that it hurts like a bitch." I nodded.

"I'm sure." I said. I turned back to look at Carlos and quickly ground onto his lap. I leaned into him until our foreheads touched and gave him what I liked to call my "bedroom eyes". Out of my peripheral vision, I could see that Kendall had entered Logan (thanks to the stretching by Carlos' fist) and he was thrusting shallowly into the smaller male.

"Carlos Garcia," I said in my best Spanish accent (which was pretty decent if you ask me) *"Quiero que tu me jodas, y quiero que tu me jodas duro." Both of his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Just because I wasn't passing his class, didn't mean that I didn't know Spanish. I just knew all the bad words. I was about to open my mouth and say something else when he took that instant to pick me up by my hips and slammed me down onto his dick. I screamed at the intense pain that him entering me had caused, my eyes watering with tears. Even through the pain, it was one of the most amazing and erotic things I had even experienced.

"I…warned…you...it'd hurt.." Logan said from beside me, where Kendall was eagerly fucking him, both of their eyes on us. I would've stuck my tongue out at him, but Carlos slid out before slamming back in, causing me to release another cry of anguish and the tears that had been building escaped my eyes. Even through this I never once asked him to stop and he seem to even think about letting up. The burn eventually subsided and I soon all I could feel was Carlos' hard cock hitting my prostate perfectly with each thrust. Having been holding in my orgasm all day, I was already extremely close and I had to concentrate extremely hard not to release too soon. Carlos could tell I was close and he pulled me in until I was flush against him, before he gently bit on my earlobe.

*"Venirce para mi, puta. Venirce para tu papà." That was all the permission I needed and within seconds I had exploded all over Carlos' chest. Carlos hadn't reached his orgasm however and he continued to fuck me hard as Kendall did the same to Logan. All three of my teachers moaned continuously and I couldn't help but join in as I neared my second orgasm of the night. I looked at Kendall and saw his face light up with an idea. He turned to Logan and Carlos.

"Are you close?" He asked them. Logan nodded, biting his lip. Carlos nodded as well. He looked at both of them with an arched eyebrow and some sort of secret message was sent between the three of them. They all nodded at the same time and within seconds both Kendall and Carlos were lifting us off of their dicks (I winced at the burning sensation it left. Taking my teacher raw was a HORRIBLE (and wonderful) idea) and I was being forced to the ground. I opened my mouth to question it, when I saw that the three of them were standing above me, all of them jerking off their dicks pointed at my face. I immediately knew what was about to happen and almost squealed in happiness.

All three of my teachers began to say some of the dirtiest and most cum inducing things I had ever heard and it only succeeded in making me harder. I moaned deeply and licked my lips.

"Ready for it?" Carlos grunted. I nodded eagerly.

"Give it to me. Please." I begged, titling my head back and closing my eyes. Seconds later I felt streams of cum hitting my face from all directions. Knowing that I was the reason that they were cumming and that they were cumming all over my face lead to me releasing all over their carpet. When I was done, I opened my eyes to see them all staring at me with giant smiles. I took my hands and began to clean my face, licking their cum off of my fingers. When it was all gone I licked my lips and smiled before standing. Kendall immediately pulled me into a kiss. When he pulled apart, he was grinning.

"So what does this mean?" I asked quietly. Carlos placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Well I know for sure that it means there's no way in hell we can go a full week before fucking you again." Kendall and Logan nodded in agreement. My eyes instantly widened.

"Are you saying this is going to become a weekly thing?"

"More like…daily." Logan said.

"Seriously?" My voice cracked as I spoke and I blushed deeply. Kendall grinned.

"What can we say? We've become addicted to that ass." He said groping the muscle as he spoke. I nearly jumped into his arms in surprise. My three teachers laughed and the four of us collapsed on the couch, completely exhausted. I looked around the living room, trying to focus everything to memory even though I felt like this wouldn't be the last time I was here. I grinned at the thought.

"You know what?" I asked out loud. The three other men looked at me intrigued causing my grin to grow in size. "I do believe this is the start of a beautiful foursome."

* * *

**Well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Below are rough translations for the spanish conversations. They are in order as they appear in the story and if they are wrong, I'm sorry! Please correct me!**

*You like that? You like my fingers in your ass?

*Yes daddy. I love when your fingers are in me.

*Carlos Garcia, I want you to fuck me, and I want you to fuck me hard.

*Cum for me, whore. Cum for your daddy.

**Please review guys! This story has almost 20,000 hits yet less than 20 reviews. If you like it enough to favorite it or add it to your story alerts, then please take those few seconds to review it! It really means a lot! And you can leave an unsigned one if you want! Just please leave one! :D**

**Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links!**

**StarkidPotterFan :)**


	3. Big Time Lessons Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School junior James has been distracted in his classes lately and he's failing because of it. His teachers will not stand for such a thing. Foursome between James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos. AU. EXTREME SMUT. RATED M FOR A REASON.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**So, my lovely readers! As you all know (or don't know haha), I never seriously intended to turn Big Time Lessons into a full blown story. It was actually only supposed to be a one shot but the second chapter happened on accident. Another writer on this site, however has asked if she can and I have given her full permission to do so! She has just written the first chapter, and the link to it is below! Enjoy!**

**Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links!**

**StarkidPotterFan**

* * *

**[ Big Time Lessons: The Sequel](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8417780/1/Big_Time_Lessons_the_Sequel)**


End file.
